Brightwood Tower (Quest)
Brightwood Tower is a side quest which becomes available once you have bought the tower. Immediately after the property is bought by the Hero, a note from Garth will be given to him/her explaining about the mysteries of the tower, the studies he performed whilst he was the owner and how the Hero is free to explore for themselves if they felt inclined to. Walkthrough The quest involves you first off buying the tower itself, the price varies depending on the town economy, but it has a base value of 250,000 gold. You then have to go up to the upper most point of the tower, up the ladder. Be sure to equip your best weapon at the top of the ladder, as you will not be able to change weapons once in Nightmare Hollow. If you have acquired the legendary weapon from The Temple of Light (The Rising Sun), bring that as it is best against Banshees. You then sleep in the bed there. When you wake up, you will find yourself in Nightmare Hollow, as a child again. Here, you go forward until you find Chesty, a chest. You go to open it but instead, a pop up message will appear telling you that it wants to be super best friends. You have to follow the gold line to battle beetles. After that it is Hobbes. After the Hobbes, you fight Hollow men and after them is a Banshee and more hollow men. There is also an Expression Statue near where you fight the banshee. After the Banshee, you fight what Chesty calls doggies, which are Balverines. After you kill these, Chesty doesn't like you anymore and you can open it to get the Diamond of Sorrow and 100000 gold. You then end the quest by going through the now open door and sleeping in the bed. Logbook Information Description: Garth's research has made his old home a dangerous place to be. Do you dare sleep in the tower? Conclusion: You have survived your journey to Chesty's Land of Unparalleled Wonderment! Chesty will miss you. Glitches * In some of the earlier stages of Chesty's world, some of the creatures fall through the floor. This leaves you unable to finish the current stage and effectively leaves you (regardless of anything you can physically do) stuck at that point. So DO NOT SAVE until you're well through Chesty's dream world at least. * In some cases, this quest will be available twice despite completion the first time. Once before defeating Lucien, and a second time upon returning to Albion. The quest will be similar the second time (though chests and expression statues opened previously will still be opened or activated) and you'll gain the same rewards, including a second "Son of Chesty" * If you do this quest after going to the shadow court and choosing to sacrifice yourself, your appearance will change back to that before the shadow court, including the glowing eyes. This occurs even on the second completion of the quest, should it reappear after beating the main storyline. *On rare occasions, the banshee has its health totally depleted but does not die. In this case you must quit without saving. Category:Fable II Quests